vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Gia
'The relationship between Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson and newly turned vampire Gia. ' Elijah first met Gia when Marcel was trying to encourage him to join the new vampire community that he was building, trying to entice the Original into joining his cause by giving him something to fight for. Marcel took this opportunity to kill Gia in front of Elijah, having fed her his blood and knowing that she'll wake up a vampire, asking Elijah to become a mentor for her when she does so. Elijah seemed less than thrilled with the idea at first, but when Gia opens up to him about not being able to play music since she turned, Elijah remembers the problems that his siblings experience because no one would help them, and knowing that having someone to help you can change everything, offers his aid to Gia, becoming her mentor. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Marcel breaks Gia's neck in front of Elijah but reveals that he fed her his blood beforehand, turning her into a vampire. He convinces Elijah to mentor Gia, hoping he will do a better job with her than he did with him. In Every Mother's Son, Gia has completed her transition and been given a daylight ring. Marcel continues to try and convince Elijah to take Gia under his wing, by having Gia take Elijah to Lenore when he was looking for a witch. Elijah seemed short with Gia and chastised her for wasting his time when she didn't immediately point out Elijah had take off in the wrong direction. He later asked Gia to compel him a python for his witch, not explaining how to use mind compulsion, and Gia had to steal the snake herself. She later returns to Marcel, frustrated with Elijah and unsure of how to win him over for their community. Marcel encourages her to continue being herself because Elijah can't help but fix what is broken. Gia is later at a bar and listening to a musician sing and play guitar. Elijah appears and asks her if she is playing that night, but she explains that she hasn't been able to play since she turned. Elijah explains that her heightened senses are affecting her ability to play, but that she will be able to learn how to do so again with time. He offers to help her, and explains that if someone had helped his siblings, the whole of history would have been re-written, and seems determined to stop something tragic from occurring later down the line. Gia returns to Marcel and explains that Elijah has agreed to help her, and Marcel says that Elijah will help all of them, looking around at the rest of the new vampires he's turned. In'' Live and Let Die, the two exchanged flirtatious glances during a little hand to hand combat training. After an exchange of instructions and actions Gia manages to pin Elijah to the wall, both simultaneously say Elijah's last line of instructions during the session. The moment was definitely an intense one and the presence of some sort of chemistry is clear. At the end of the episode after Elijah failed to return, Gia was shown to be sitting worried about him even after Hayley mentioned he was probably okay. Quotes Season 2 Trivia *Marcel believes that Elijah will help Gia, and the rest of his vampire community by extension, because Elijah can't help but try and fix something that's broken. *In ''Every Mother's Son, Gia opened up to Elijah about not being able to play music since she'd turned, and Elijah offered to help her. * In '' Live and Let Die, Elijah taught Gia how to fight. After an exchange of instructions and actions, Gia manages to pin Elijah to the wall, both simultaneously say Elijah's last line of instructions during the session. At the end of the episode after Elijah failed to return, Gia was shown to be sitting worried about him even after Hayley mentioned he was probably okay. * Elijah and Gia slept together in [[They All Asked For You|''They All Asked For You.]] Gallery Normal_TheOriginals204-0875Elijah-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0939ElijahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0957Gia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0959Elijah-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0972ElijahGia.jpeg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship